You Could Never Hurt Me
by VexenKaorii
Summary: Erizabesu flees her village and runs to Konoha. What will become of her, will she be happier there, or will she just do the same thing over again? OCX? SUGGESTIONS FOR A PAIRING?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own the peoples names who you've never heard about. I wish though!!

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter One-Shedevil

My long black locks slap me in my milk-white face as I run through the pounding and cold rain. _You're scared, I admit it._ I heard my younger sister, Kuriko's annoying voice in my head, mocking me like she always does.

I shake my head as if to shake the voice out of my ears. I stop to catch my breath.

I fled from my clan, and my village Kagigakure,the Village Hidden in The Fire. My clan, the Mishigoto clan, controlled and wielded the power of fire. And we had the most chakra in the village, and I was the heir. But when my parents, Fumiko—my mother, and my father Saandora wanted me to marry at the age of seventeen to a man named Shinosuke who beat me and raped me almost everyday.

When I finally decided that enough was enough, I used my Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu but instead of the flames emenating from my mouth, they formed in my hands, and I burned Shinosuke alive and to a smoldering crisp. But the flames were too powerful and the fire spread and spread throughout the whole village, and before my mother died, she told me where to go and to run and never look back.

The rain soaks my tattered clothing as I walk through a mysterious forest. I look around and the trees looked as if they were looking back at me. I shudder and just as I turn my head, I dodge a shuriken thrown at me. I flip into the air and like in slow motion, another shuriken whizzes just past my head, barely missing my face. I land cleanly on my knee and activate the Kirigakure no Jutsu and create a thick fog.

Thick enough to choke the holy hell out of the bastard that attacked me. I look around and hear the sweet sound of coughing. It's sickeningly wonderful. The person must've dropped out of the tree because I heard a thud. The fog clears up and my red eyes instantly lock onto the ANBU member sprawled out on the grassy surface. The wind blows furiously, as if the weather knew how I was feeling at the moment. _Wait, how did I even know what an ANBU is?_ I think. I tried to recollect, but nothing came to mind. I am confused to the point of no extent.

I wait five minutes for the man to wake up, but when he doesn't I smack him hard in the face. My hand leaves a red mark and he jolts up and looks around like he was high on crack.

"Who are you, and why did you attack me? I don't even know you!" I say. He laughs maniacally and that sets me on edge. My face flushes and I pout childishly.

"Bitch, I don't even wanna know you knowing that you choked me halfway to death." The ANBU replies arrogantly. I snort.

"If I try one more time, maybe I can hit the jackpot." I smirk, setting my hands in the sign. He cries out and shakes his head repeatedly. "So you don't wanna die, huh? Well, then tell me who the _fuck_ sent you to kill me!" I yell.

"Itachi Uchiha!" The man whimpers when I take out my lucky—and jagged—kunai and hold it to his throat.

I tilt my head to the side in thought, not knowing that I'm pushing the kunai deeper into his throat. Where have I heard that name before? _He was the one who killed Daddy!_ Kuriko's voice yells. I blink once, and like that, I hate Uchiha Itachi.

"That will be all. Arigato." As I get up, the man grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"What is your name, she-devil?" I smile brightly when he calls me the Devil.

"Erizabesu, or Rizu for short." I say. The man nods. But I know why he wants my name. He wants to put in a word to Uchiha Itachi and any other minions he has to kill me.

I'm not dumb, crazy, but not dumb. So I toss a poison bomb behind me as I walk away. He needs to suffer for betraying his village. The sun begins to rise and I see the faint silhouette of a village. I run through the forest at top speed when I get to a large gate containing a slow-waking town. I walk closer to the gate and I see a somewhat pudgy guard dosing off. I smile and tap him on the shoulder. He awakes with a start.

I put on my sweet voice."Um, I've had a rather long night, but would you mind opening the gate so that I would be able to visit the place that my late mother sent me to?" I had to send the man on a guilt trip. But then again, with my vivacious body and beautiful face, I could have the Emperor give me his kingdom if I wanted.

The guard nods eagerly and opens the gate for me.

I have a lot of baggage. I used to be a good, quiet, shy girl just like my cousin—

My thoughts were cut off by a sweet and gentle but more mature voice. It brought tears to my eyes without me even thinking.

"Rizu?"

Author's Note: CLIFFIE!!! I LOOVE WHEER IM GOIN WIF DIS! As for the village that Erizabesu's from is made up, but it means Fire in japanese. And Erizabesu is japanese for Elizabeth, and Rizu is Liz. MUAH, LOVES YAH!!


	2. Chapter 2

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter Two-You Actually Remembered

I whip around my red eyes once again locking in on the person who called me by my nickname. Only one person besides my mother, sister, and father called me Rizu. More tears fill up my eyes, pushing out the old ones that I tried so hard to contain to make more room.

A girl with pale and beautiful skin, long raven hair that she had in her eyes as the wind blew, and soft pale eyes to match her skin. No one that I knew had those eyes except for Hinata Hyuga. And that's exactly who that was. I smile broadly and run into her arms, practically knocking the girl down.

She blushes and smiles at me, it looked as if she was reminiscing. Hinata used to visit my village every summer when she wasn't busy with the academy or following Naruto around like a lost puppy. We had so much fun together, and she was like another sister—that wasn't annoying—and she loved me like one too.

"Hi Rizu!" She exclaims. I smile like a kid that's seen a room full of candy. Before I can respond, a girl with a long blonde ponytail and a longer band bounces up beside Hinata with a dango in her mouth.

"Who's this Hina?" The blonde asks. I'm annoyed. _I'm standing right here, can't she just ask me?_ I think rudely. The girl looks at me and Hinata turns beet-red.

"W-well, Ino-chan this is one of my old childhood friends, Erizabesu Mishigoto. Rizu, this is Ino Yakamana." Hinata stutters. I walk a few steps and shake Ino's hand that she withdrew like I had given her a deadly virus. I mentally roll my eyes.

Hinata says goodbye to Ino as she leads me to the place where I am staying. I look at her as we walk down a cherry blossom path to her mansion. She's become more timid than she was before, more…to herself.

I can't hold my tongue any longer. "Hey, Hina?"

Hinata turns her head to me in response. "Yes, Rizu-Chan?" I smile at the formality. I shake my head.

"Hinata, you've known me longer than today, so drop the formalities. Since when did you become so…so meek?" I ask. Hinata doesn't want to answer this, I know because a faint blush spreads across her cheeks.

"Well, I've been meek ever since Father tried to exile me from the clan." She turns and sees the confused look on my beautiful features. "He thought I was too weak, so he tried to make Hanabi the new heir. I've been training every day since, and he still doesn't notice." A single tear rolls down her flushed face. We arrive at our destination.

My mouth drops open as I stand in front of the gate to the legendary Hyuga mansion. Hinata catches sight of my visible awe, and giggles softly. She quickly presses the buzzer.

"It's Hinata." Hinata says before anyone can even ask the obvious question. I raise an eyebrow as the huge gate slowly opens, and we progress down the stone path, up the stairs and through the large double doors.

The main entrance is white and pale blue, with a sunroof and a grand staircase. Breathtaking actually. A small girl with long black hair and a single strand down the middle of her face—no older than thirteen or twelve—runs down the stairs and stops short when she sees me.

"Who's this, Hinata?" The girl asks. Hinata smiles and states my name.

"So, I'm Hanabi, the dude standing at the top of the stairs is Neji, and our father—who you'll probably know—is Hiashi. So I'm going to hang out with Konohamaru." Hinata ruffles Hanabi's hair as a teenage boy with the same pale—and recognizable—Hyuga eyes and long brown hair walks down the stairs. His arms are crossed and I can already see that he doesn't approve of me.

He stands in front of Hinata. She tenses, and I can see that she doesn't want to anger him though she is clearly on the same level. "Who's this, cousin?"

Hinata hesitates. I step in front of her. "I am Erizabesu Mishigoto. From the Village Hidden in the Flames, fire jutsus mostly." I smile nervously. His eyes scan me, and finally his face softens as he holds out a hand for me to shake. I take it eagerly, almost too eagerly.

"I'm Neji Hyuga, the cousin of Hanabi and Hinata, and the nephew of Hiashi-sama." Neji says with a slight smile. I nod and walk up the stairs to Hiashi's office. I shoot Hinata and Neji a thankful look, and turn the doorknob to walk through.

I poke my head through, looking around. "Hiashi-sama?" I say before I walk fully into the office. It's spacey, with a huge window in the back, a few lounge chairs here and there, a computer, desk, office chair, lights and pictures of the Hyuga clan.

A man with the same pale eyes, long black hair like Neji and about 6'1" walks to the door. His faces lights up, but he regains his posture. "E-Erizabesu? How long has it been ever since I last saw you?" He laughs as he pulls me into a bear hug. I smile as he looks me over.

I shrug. "Well, Hiashi-sama, it's been very long and I am sixteen now, and you saw me at the age of four." I mock a thinking facial expression.

Hiashi chuckles and takes me into a hug once again. I smile as Hinata taps on the door. He stops smiling immediately and nods at Hinata.

"E-excuse me Father for interrupting, but would you like me to show Erizabesu-Chan to her sleeping quarters?" Hinata asks.

"Of course, she would obviously need some rest after coming all this way." Hiashi states matter-of-factly. I eye him dubiously as Hinata does a quick bow and leads me out of the office.

When we're out of earshot, Hinata turns to me and says, "Do you…like my father?" I burst out in laughter so loud that Neji stops practicing hand signs and looks at me.

A faint red blush spreads across Hinata's delicate face and her soft eyes avert from my gaze. I smirk and cross my arms.

"Why in Kami's name would you ask me that silly question, Hina?" Hinata doesn't answer for a few seconds, until that is, I call her name 14 times. I snap my fingers in front of her face and she snaps out of it.

"W-well, I-I…" She sighs and stops stuttering. "My father seems to love you more than me." Hinata says quietly. My face softens and I cup her face in my two hands. She tries not to look me in the eye, but I make her.

"Hina…You know that I wouldn't try to steal your family's love from you. I appreciate the love and the welcome because I don't have a clan or a family anymore…but I want you to be happy. If your father doesn't love you, then fuck him. Everyone else does love you though." Hinata smiles slightly and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Now help me find my room, I might open a door and fall into a whole different world knowing this huge house." I chuckle. Hinata nods and grabs my hand, leading me to a door.

The door flies open, and the room looks like another house. It has a king-sized pink canopy bed with a laptop, a Pucca plushie and a Hello Kitty plushie—Hinata must've just bought those because I love the characters—and everything else that a bedroom needs, just better. The closet, filled with all of my clothes and some new ones, is huge and has mirrors and everything. I turn to Hinata, my eyes filled to the brim with tears of happiness. I never had a room like this in Kagi. Even thought I was an heir, the most powerful at that, we never had a palace or mansion, and we were never rich. The only riches they had was, well Shinosuke—who was my family's only chance at being rich—and I ruined it.

Hinata giggles as I run and jump on my new bed. I kick my feet in the air, jump up, and start bouncing on the bed. I was having so much fun that I didn't even know that Neji was looking at my act.

I smile nervously and bounce off the bed. I look out the window and realize it's nighttime already. _Wow,_ I think to myself as I look out at the sleeping village. _This village seems really nice, and there seems to be nothing wrong with it. I want to stay here._

Hinata points to the walk-in closet. "You can find some pajamas in there; your toiletries are in the cupboard in the bathroom. Get some sleep; you have school in the morning. Love you, Rizu." Hinata finally utters before she walks out the room.

"Hey Hinata!" I say before she leaves. She stops in her tracks. "Thank you for everything. I've never lived like this before, and the thought of living here every day…it's—well it's unbelievable. I love you too." I say before heading into the closet.

I could've sworn that I saw Hinata smile. "It's good that you remember that I love you." I heard her whisper. I smirk.

Well, I have to get it together, because I'm actually meeting someone new other than my household members.


	3. Chapter 3

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter Three-Forgive the Excuses

I shudder at the fact that I have to be sociable. I was never very popular, but I wasn't shy either. I just…I guess I didn't want to meet people, I always stuck to my duties which was being an heir. I stayed in an heir's place, I might add.

I grab a white-and-black striped nightie and a black bra and panty set and walk into the bathroom. In a matter of minutes, I'm in the huge bathtub soaking my sore body.

When I walk out of the bathroom, clean and ready for bed, I see a little note attached to the vanity mirror. I walk over to it and read it. _"Tomorrow is a school-day. You must go, the teens are very nice, and it's mandatory for every suitable and aged teen or child to attend school. I set the uniform on the dresser. You can make it your own however you want.-Hinata"._ I set the note down and look over at the uniform neatly folded on my dresser.

_Black skirt, white button-up….I could make a whole wardrobe out of this. It's so simple!_ I laugh as I snuggle under the warm covers, and close my eyes.

The sunlight streams through the white blinds in the room. _I guess it's time to wake up already. I'm gonna have to meet people today. I hope I don't mess it up._ I drag myself out of the bed, take my morning shower, and do my hair into two high pigtails with my bang hanging down. I inherited my long black hair from my mother.

I grab my black combat boots, a regular white button-up in which I pair with a short black cardigan, and my skirt. I smile at the fact that I look like the spitting image of my mother. Something that I'd never want to forget.

I slide down the railing to the main entrance and see Hinata holding a shoulder bag for her, and a black one with a skull on it for me. I hug Hinata and take the bag gratefully as we progress down the cherry blossom path to school.

We laugh and smile when we suddenly stop in front of a high school. My eyes widen. I turn to Hinata.

"Is everything here huge?" I ask, laughing. Hinata smiles. A girl with pink hair walks up, actually two pink-haired girls. One with green eyes and another with blue.

"Wait until you see the Hokage's boobs." The green eyed girl jokes. I smile as she holds out a hand. "The name's Sakura Haruno. You must be Erizabesu, because you look like the famous Fumiko's daughter, neh?" Sakura says. I raise one eyebrow in question.

"How do you know my mother? She usually kept to herself."

The blue-eyed girl chuckles. "She used to train here, was very powerful too. I'm Haruhi Nora, nice to meet you." She flips her long pink hair and smiles. _Stunning_. I think, laughing my ass off inside my mind.

"Well, if you must know, I am Erizabesu Mishigoto. You can call me Rizu for short though." I smile. The bell rings and Hinata drags me up the stairs, through the hall, and into the first period classroom. Which was History.

I was about to take a seat before the teacher—who by the way was smoking hot—with a patch on his eye and a white button-up and black slacks, stops me.

"Are you new?" He asks. I nod. "Class?" The class is still loud.

"CLASS!" He yells. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, by the way. Call me Kakashi-sensei if you must." Kakashi whispers. I smile.

"Class, this is Erizabesu Mishigoto. You might've known her as the heir to the Village Hidden in the Fire. She will be your new classmate. Erizabesu, can you take a seat next to Sayori?" When I look confused he points at a girl with long blonde hair—not Ino—and soft brown eyes. She seemed intent on finishing some late homework by the looks of it. The girl looks up and spots me.

Then she goes back to doing her work. I almost sweat-dropped. I sit down, trying my hardest to ignore some of the wolf whistles from the idiots in the class.

I catch her eye, and she looks away quickly. "I-I'm Sayori Daisuke. Nice to meet you, Erizabesu." I nod.

The rest of the classes were nice. I met a girl named Kira with red eyes, and silver hair—who by the way—was very sweet. I met Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Lee, Kurenai-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and finally, Gai-sensei. They were all very nice.

I grab my Sprite and my sandwich and take a seat next to Tenten. They were all fascinated by me, except for Sasuke.

"…so Rizu, what's it like being able to use fire jutsus, well other than Sasuke." Sakura asks. Sasuke grunts.

"Don't lump her in any category with me, Haruno." I smirk, walk around the table and sit next to him. I turn to face him. He's cute. No wonder why everyone is a supportive fangirl for him.

"Is that a bad thing? Being in a category with me is an honor in other people's books."

Sasuke's cockiness kicks in. "Not in mine." He says. I almost laugh in his face, but I had to stay serious.

"This is like pay-per-view, but without paying." Ino whispers to Sakura. I cut my eyes at her playfully, and turn my gaze back to Sasuke. I finally smile sweetly.

"Whatever you say, Uchiha." I end. Sasuke chuckles arrogantly.

"It always is, Mishigoto." Sasuke replies. I watch as Naruto goes over to Sasuke when I walk away and say, "Dude, how did you just win an argument with the second prettiest girl in the school?"

"Who's the first?" Shino asks, as he pushes his glasses up. Shikamaru sleeps, while Chouji is too busy eating chips _to_ sleep, while Lee and Kiba argue, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata talk amongst each other.

The first day of school and I already have an enemy.

Cool.


	4. Chapter 4

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter Four-Something Is Wrong

As Hinata and I walk down the cherry blossom path—once again—she bursts out in laughter. I watch as she doubles over, clutching her stomach, still….laughing. I furrow my brow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" I finally yell. Hinata giggles and suddenly stops when she sees the annoyed look on my face.

"F-forgive me, Rizu. But the slight argument between you and Sasuke was pretty funny. Sorry. Hehe....hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Hinata starts laughing again.

I huff and stomp down the path to the mansion, leaving Hinata to laugh all to herself.

I open the door and sit down on the couch next to Neji. I'm so fumed that I don't even notice that he has company over. Pretty much half of the whole boy population of Konoha High.

"Um…Neji, you didn't say that you were having company over. You didn't really say anything." I chuckle nervously. Neji smirks.

"You aren't very comfortable in a room full of guys, are you?" He teases. I glare at him and he puts his hands up in mock defeat. I didn't want to admit that all of the really cute boys in the room were making me very uncomfortable. So I lie.

"Ermm, no." I say quickly. Neji suspects something in my voice, but he lets it go. Naruto smiles at me, Sasuke sticks his nose in the air at me, Shikamaru looks as if he's on the verge of snoring, Chouji is raiding the fridge, Shino and Kiba are talking, and one girl is there. I take in her aura; there is something wrong with it. I look her up and down. Long maroon-colored hair, emerald eyes, and face that looks delicate and sweet—when it isn't in actuality.

Chouji looks at my gaze and smiles. "Oh that's just my cousin, Rorii. She's from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." I smile and nod, my gaze still fixated on her. Neji leans into my ear and whispers, "Rizu, are you okay?"

I look deeply into his eyes. I feel that I should be honest with someone who is practically family. "No, Neji-kun." I whisper back. "There is something the matter with her aura, and just her in general." Neji looks at Rorii and nods.

"I suspected that too." He replies. I smile at his understanding and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

A peck that Kiba saw. "Oi! Nej, are you eh…_smitten_ with Hinata's friend?" Kiba asks rather loudly. I blush, and cringe at his loud voice.

Kiba is extremely sexy, but his constant yelling is a turn-off. Neji glares at Kiba. He catches sight of the death glare and has a "who-me?" expression on his face.

"What did I do?" Kiba asks obliviously. Neji runs a hand through his hair.

After an hour of arguing, it's night, and I decide to take a walk through the town.

I hear the soft whispering of the trees, the cool breeze against my legs and skin; I love the feeling of it. As I walk by an alley, I see three men ganging up on a girl who obviously doesn't want to be touched.

I can't stand there and watch, because if I were in her shoes, I would want to be saved too.

"Hey!" I call out as I run to them. The girl instantly looks up, a look of relief spreading across her angelic features.

The men turn to me. Possibly drunk. One of them walks up to me until he's face to face.

Definitely drunk. The smell is repugnant and I want to walk away and save my nostrils the beating of a lifetime, but I have to save the girl.

"Hey girlie, don't you want us to have some fun? I mean—you _and _her might need some fun, and what is more fun than me and my boys?" The man asks. His _boys_ laugh behind him.

I smile mischievously. "I'm sorry, but that girl and I don't exactly scream 'fun'." I chuckle. The man doesn't take no for an answer and grabs me. His hands bruise my arms easily. I whimper out in pain.

I could've easily burned him to ashes, but I made a promise to never use fire jutsus again. I can't break that promise. Ever.

He crashes his beer-tasting lips onto mine, and I kick him in the groin, and easily take care of his friends. They rough up the poor girl while she screams, and I didn't get there fast enough because her lip is busted, and her voice is lost from crying. I wipe the tears away.

Her face is familiar, I know her actually. The red eyes, the long silver hair, the angelic face….it adds up. But wait, I think I blacked out before I beat up the man's friends. I _did_ black out.

I shake Kira lightly. "Kira, what exactly did you do to the men, and did you make me pass out so I wouldn't know what you did?" I question. Kira sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Rizu! I didn't mean to do it!" Kira cries. Confused, I ask her what she did.

"I-I killed them. I used my original jutsu to kill the men!" Kira sobs into my shoulder, soaking it with tears.

She points behind me, and the alleyway is soaked with blood, bones, and body parts. I gag, and close my eyes—the image still sticking with me. I turn back to Kira.

"It doesn't matter anymore; we just need to get you home. Are you okay?" I ask. She whimpers and nods, but I know that she isn't.

The girl scares me, but then again, I scared a whole village. I know how she feels.


	5. Chapter 5

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter Five-Must Be Love

_ "No, Shinosuke please don't!" Tears fill up my eyes. With a sadistic grin plastered on his face, Shinosuke pounds into my small body. I let out screams and cries, hoping that someone—anyone, would hear me screaming._

_ But no one ever came. Well, except for Shinosuke, that is.  
"You love me right?" He yells. I whimper, and lie by nodding my head. Shinosuke goes in deeper, making me cry harder. He was too big for my petite body, I felt as if his dick was going up my body and into my chest. I was going to die a death of a huge penis. I almost laugh despite my pain._

_ "Well, then sweetheart, you have to endure the sex. And let me get it how _I_ want it!" Suke teases. I cry louder and squirm, hoping to wiggle out of his grasp and run away. Shinosuke comes out of his pleasure, and punches me._

_ Yep, he punches me right in the stomach, making blood seep out of my mouth. He hoists me up onto his knee when he is done violating me and brushes my hair out of my face. My face is tear streaked, and more tears follow the path that was paved for them._

_ "You liked that didn't you?" Shinosuke laughs. He pleasured himself so much that it made him high. He pushes me off of his knee and stands near the window._

_ Or so I thought. I nod; another lie. "I know that you've given almost every man and boy in this village a ride, and now you don't love it whenever I try to fuck my future wife? You're a fucking slut, that's all you are!" I flinch, thinking that he's going to hit me again. I finally muster up the courage to defend myself. No more insults._

_ "I haven't given anyone anything!" I shout. He turns around with such a crazed look on his face that I think he is going to kill me._

_ "Don't lie to me! That's what our relationship is founded on!" Shinosuke walks up and grabs my face. I have to look at him._

_ "I won't marry you." I say. His eyes widen. I suddenly regret saying that. Suke cocks his hand back, and slaps me off of the chair and onto the marble floor. I hit my head on the cold floor._

_ Shinosuke towers over me, his manhood drawn again. "Don't badmouth me, you whore. Once I marry you, I'll be the Kagikage, and you will have to answer to me for the rest of your life. Tears fill up in my eyes once again, from the fear of him raping me, and from the stinging and smarting sensation emanating from the back of my head._

_ He inches toward me, and I scream….._

I clench the covers in my hands, screaming my heart out. I slowly open my eyes and touch the back of my head, feeling around the metal plate that was installed there after the encounter.

_It was only a dream._ I think, letting out a sigh of relief. But it wasn't a dream. It actually happened.

I'm just happy that it won't ever happen again. I run a sweaty hand through my long black hair and glance at the digital clock on the end table. **3:50**. I groan and drag myself out of the bed. I just wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but I don't want to have another painful flashback.

I turn on the light in the bathroom and look at my tear-streaked face. _I've_ _never had dreams like this before, maybe I've been trying to get away from my horrible past_.

I smirk in spite of my thoughts._ I can't keep crying and screaming in my sleep. What if Neji, or Hanabi, Hinata, or even Hiashi—oh Kami no—hear me? Then that'll lead to questions, and then I'll break down in tears and tell them everything and they'll try to kill me, or put me in front of a firing squad._

I've decided that I cannot let that happen.

I walk out of the bathroom after washing my face and look out the window. The town is so unsuspecting. They don't know that they contain a monster. Maybe more from the discovery of Kira. They should be scared, but they don't know. I see a figure appear in a cloud of sand in the middle of the market and run to the woods.

Something tells me to follow the person.

I take a very quick shower, and get dressed in a black top and some cargos and sneakers. I slip down the hallway, trying my best not to wake anyone. I tip toe down the grand staircase and out of the door.

I sprint down the cherry blossom path, through the market, and into the woods. I push through the branches and I am blindsided by a tree branch that I miss and it smacks me in the head, making me trip over a tree root.

My head is spinning; I thank Kami for the metal plate. I sigh and hop to my feet, disregarding the long bleeding gash on my calf. I spot the figure and come to the end of the woods. It's a beautiful sight in the moonlight with a hill going downwards, and a view of the water. And the Moon.

I walk closer, and make out the figure to be a teenager about eighteen with sea-foam colored eyes, a marking on his forehead, and red hair. A grimace seemed to be permanent on his face.

I clear my throat, catching his attention. When he turns to face me, I get a better look._ He's gorgeous. _I think. He had a bad boy vibe that made me like him.

"W-who are you?" I ask. He doesn't answer for a while. "I'm Erizabesu. You can call me Rizu if you want."

"Your name is Elizabeth?" He asks in a rough voice. It was masculine and sexy at the same time. I nod. "Hmph." And he turns back to the moon. I look at the huge gourd on his back.

He might throw his back out at an early age carrying that huge ass thing. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I become persistent.

"Gaara." He must stick to a five to one word vocabulary, or he just doesn't want to speak to me. I walk up to where he is and stand next to him, admiring the beauty of the moon.

The wind blows and I become cold. I start to shiver and my teeth begin chattering. I didn't know it was this cold. I feel Gaara's gaze on me and I suddenly feel warm. His sand was covering me from the cold. I look over at him and slightly smile.

"Thank you, Gaara-Kun." He turns to look at me and nods. "Are you from the Village Hidden in the Sand?" I ask.

Gaara suddenly becomes interested. "Yes, I am. Are you?" He asks. I shake my head no lightly.

"No, I am from the Village Hidden in the Fire. Fire-based jutsus originated there." I explain. Gaara nods in understanding.

"Do you want to spar?" I hear him ask as I turn back to the moonlight. My head snaps to look at him. Gaara's face is completely serious.

I squeak, trying to spit out the words. It's just that his face and everything is so…breathtaking. "Y-yeah, I guess so." I agree. Gaara grabs me by the waist and sits me on sand…I close my eyes and we are floating in the air on his sand.

_Wow, he's impressive. _I think.

We arrive at a grassy plain, with no trees just grass and grass and grass. The wind blows again, but I have a jacket on me now.

Where the hell are all of these things popping up from? I look over at Gaara and notice that he doesn't have his jacket on, or his shirt for that matter. I shudder, and not from the cold, but from his hotness.

"G-Gaara?" I squeak, barely making a sound. I look him up and down, his muscles and abs are so toned that I just want to bend down and kiss them, and perhaps kiss something else.

He turns to me, and smirks at the slight blush that's spread across my cheeks. "What?"

"Are y-you ready yet?" I ask. He nods and gets his sand ready, while I just have nothing but Gaara's scent of sand and cinnamon. It's a really good combination too.

I am so out of this world that I didn't even notice that my crush's sand was coming to pummel me. I snap out of it and jump into the air just as the sand strikes.

I land on my wounded leg and scream out in pain, but I manage to make a hand sign to make a shadow clone. I go one way and Clone me goes the other way. Gaara easily takes care of my clone and slams me into a wall with his sand hand.

Blood trickles down the side of my head, and into my mouth. I almost gag from the taste of my own blood.

He appears before me with such speed that I blink twice. He grabs my throat, ripping the bottom of my shirt and wrapping it around my leg. Gaara puts me down on the roots of a nearby tree. I manage to look up at him. I sigh.

"How did I lose?" He laughs and takes a seat next to me.

"You just need more practice."

The fact that I'm half-shirtless and that Gaara's shirtless makes me dizzy. Dizzy enough to faint. And faint I did.


	6. Chapter 6

You Could Never Hurt Me

Chapter Six-Little Mister Obsessive

?'s POV

I watched her with him. That _freak_. She seemed content. Like she didn't care who watched, and like she wanted them to. Especially me. I never got what I wanted-due to that incident. And the little female should pay.

I lay in my hotel room, wrapped in a quilt made from the finest silk in Konoha. I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say. A girl-about seventeen or eighteen walks through the door. She has long blonde hair, warm brown eyes, a beautiful body, and an innocent aura about her. That'll be gone in a minute.

I sit up. "I-I'm Sayori. Nice to m-meet you, sir." Sayori says. I smile and pat the bed next to me.

5 Minutes Later...

"MY NAME ISN'T RIZU!" Sayori screams. I blacked out, I don't know what's going on. I'm unclothed and so is Sayori, and I'm on top of her. I must've hit her because there's a big bruise under her eye, and I'm calling her Rizu while beating her.

_I've become obsessive. Oh no._ I back away slowly from her, and run out of the hotel room. I don't care if I have no clothing, or shoes. I just want to get away from here.

Erizabesu's POV

I wake in my room at the mansion. _Who took me home?_ I remember fainting in the field after sparring with Gaara. "Gaara." I whisper. Hinata walks through the door with a warm towel and some tea. She places the towel on my head.

I instantly relax. I turn the television on and turn to the news.

_"Today on Konoha News, a man has beaten a young girl in a hotel room, calling her another woman's name while raping her and hurting her at the same time. We have Hara Koshoki at the scene asking the victim questions."_

_ "So what's your name?"_

_ Sayori Daisuke._

_ "Do you know the name of the man who attacked you?"_

_ His name was Shinosuke...I don't know his last name. He called me Rizu...Erizabesu. He realized what he was doing and ran away._

I turn the TV off. Fear falls like rain again, washing over me. _So I didn't kill him? He's running around hurting my friends and probably more innocent young girls. I have to kill him right again before he hurts me and possibly everyone else._ But I don't know how he looks now. People change over time.

Hinata looks over at me. "Rizu, was that report...about you?" She asks slowly. I take a big gulp out of my tea-not caring if it's hot-and nod.

"That man...he's my ex-fiance. He raped and beat me...until I killed him. Or just badly injured him. Shinosuke is _still here_."

_Here_ is some place where he doesn't need to be.


End file.
